1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermosetting powder coating material and a coating method.
2. Related Art
Since a small amount of volatile organic compounds (VOC) are discharged in a coating step and a powder coating material which is not attached to a coated material may be collected and reused after the coating, a powder coating technology using a electrostatic coating material is given attention from the viewpoint of global environment protection.
Electrostatic coating of the powder coating material is a coating method performed in such a manner that generally, a coated material is set to be an earth pole, and an electrode on the coating device side is set to be a negative pole, and a voltage is applied therebetween so as to form an electrostatic field, and a negatively charged powder coating material is attached to the coated material by an electrostatic force. Since the coated material is set to be the earth pole, the coated material is necessary to have conductivity so as to perform the coating method.